1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous composition, and more particularly to an aqueous composition which is useful as an aqueous lubricant, or an aqueous coolant, and is transparent in appearance.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Various aqueous lubricants have heretofore been known. Japanese Patent Publication No. 6991/1985, for instance, discloses an aqueous lubricant which is transparent in appearance, and has a high phase-inversion temperature and a high phase-reversibility.
However, the aqueous lubricant described in the above patent publication has a disadvantage in that the viscosity becomes high when it is in the form of transparent aqueous solution. Accordingly, in order to obtain a composition having a comparatively low viscosity, the lubricating base oil as the base fluid must be so low in viscosity that the lubricity cannot be sufficiently high. In addition, the aqueous lubricant described in the above publication is lacking for mechanical and chemical stabilities.